Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2012/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2010/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2012/Leitfaden Happy 10th Vana'versary! The Appreciation of Adventurers Begins! Event Details The Adventurer Appreciation Campaign will run from Wednesday, May 16, 2012 at 1:00 a.m. until Thursday, May 31, 2012 at the same hour. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) Rewards *Decennial Ring *Decennial Gear Set *Banquet table *Memorial Cake Decennial Gear Bastok Talk to one of the Event-Moogle to start the Event Quests. Bastok Mines Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8). *Talk to the Moogle Crafter next to the Alchemist's Guild Door (K-6) to receive the key item Transmuted Candle *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (G-6). *Choose Deadly Spider or Tall Mountain. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7). * She asks you to bring her Little Goblin's Adventures Vol.??? . *Click the ??? (D-8) Port Bastok *Click the ??? (E-8) Port Bastok *Click the ??? (G-8) upstairs to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.4. *Click the ??? (K-6) in Bastok Mines upstairs to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.5. *Click the ??? (K-9) in Bastok Mines right in front of the MH to receive the KI Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.6. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7) again. Bastok Markets Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9). * He wants you to bring him a copy of Culling is caring-Poster and Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (L-8) under a tree to receive the KI Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (F-11) upstairs to receive the KI Culling is caring-Poster. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (H-5). *Choose The Selbina Scroll Shop as answer. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets who is roaming around (L-8)-(H-10) Trader's Home to the Galkan Bridge. *Choose the right meal for the day time. After you've done all mini Quest you can go back to talk to the Moogle in Bastok Markets (F-8). San d'Oria Southern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (E-7). *This event is the Tenth Anniversary. *Choose the second answer. Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (F-8). *Tigers prawl in Jugner Forest and Batallia Downs Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (J-8). He wants a copy of Demons in the Rye-chronicle and Montsrous Mayhem-report *Click the ???(I-10) on the boxes in front of Chochobo Stable (west of Fontoloube) for the KI Demons in the Rye-chronicle *Click the ???(B-6) on the west side of Count Caffauley's Manor in the grass for the KI Montsrous Mayhem-report Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (L-6). He requests the copy of two books - Vana'diel Tribune Vol.01 and Vana'diel Tribune Vol.02. *Click ??? in (L-8) in calvalry way to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol.01. *Click ??? in (J-11) in the Chocobo paddock to get Vana'diel Tribune Vol.03. *(C-6) *Click ??? at (E-7) to get Key Item Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 04 *Click ??? at (M-7) to get the Keyitem Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 07 *Click ??? at (G-7)to get the Keyitem Vana'diel Tribune Vol. 08 *(G-9) ( on walk-way above) *(L-5) Northern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-6). He asks at what time he can hunt bats. *Choose the third answer - Between 20.00 and 06.00. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-5). She is supposed to collect an item from the Moogle Crafter near the Carpenter's guild, but she is lost and asks you to collect it for her instead. *Talk to the Moogle Crafter (F-3) to recieve the KI Handcrafted spatula. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-5) again. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-6). She wants a copy of Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02 and Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03. *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02'' is found by clicking ??? at D-9. *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03'' is found by clicking ??? at L-7. Port San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (J-9). *Choose Auvare. Aspiring adventurer in Port San d'Oria (H-7) behind the pillar. He requests copies of Vana'diel Tribune II No.02 and Vana'diel Tribune II No.03. *Click ??? on balcony in (I-9) to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.02. *Click ??? on 2nd floor of Auction House in (H-10) to receive a copy of Vana'diel Tribune II No.03. Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (J-9) on balcony. She asks where you can buy the spells Invisible. *The answer is Selbina Windurst Windurst Waters Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters (E-9). He requests the copy of two books of the Vana'diel Tribune Volumes. ??? Locations North Windurst Waters *(F-10) Beside the staircase Vol.22. *(F-7) Under the tree. Vol.18 *(K-6) Table beside the Aurastery Vol. 23. *(G-8) On top of the Optistery gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.27. *(K-4) On top of Acolytc Hostel *(K-11, North) at the corner of the Mog House gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.21 South Windurst Waters *(C-11) At the corner outside the Tarutaru Times house gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.26. *(E-5) *(K-8) At the end of the platform. Vol. 19 *(J-8) On top of Rhinostery gave Vana'diel Tribune Vol.20. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters North (J-9). She needs a trinket from Crafter Moogle by the Culinary's Guild, but she does not know where that is and asks you to retrieve it for her. *Talk to Crafter Moggle outside Culinary's Guild in (E-9, North) to get Gourmet whipped cream. *Talk to Aspiring Adventurer again. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters South (H-8). *Answer Kenapa-Keppa. Windurst Woods (J-12)Above the Auction House: Elvaan Aspiring Adventurer wants "Pernicious Presents" brief & Connor's Communique. *(H-6) Shack at the Dhalmel ranch (now replaced with Twinkling Trent): "Pernicious Presents" brief *(G-12) Pots outside the Clothcraft Guild: Connor's Communique. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Woods (I-5). *Answer Yagudo Necklace. Windurst Walls Tarutaru Aspiring adventurer (E/F-4) asks what the ball of stone and fire is called. * Right answer is Meteor Aspiring adventurer (H-10) wants two copies of Vana'diel Tribunes II. ??? Locations *(J-12) gives Vana'diel Tribunes II No.13 *(B-13) Outside the Mog House: unknown *(J-12) Boxes by the Auction House: unknown *(H-5) Rocks on North side of Heaven's Tower: unknown *(H-3) Nook by House of Heroes: Vana'diel Tribune II No.16 *(K-7) Box above Shantotto's Manor: unknown Port Windurst (L-7) Above the Airship building: Hume female Aspiring Adventurer wants Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 & Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8. *(B-4) Port Windurst Gate: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 *(G-6) Pots by the S.O.B's: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8 Banquet Table After you collected 5 stamps you'll receive some items from the Moogle. You can craft them into a Banquet table. *Earth Crystal *Banquet table blueprint *Set of banquet table fabric *Set of banquet table wood If you fail you can buy the materials from the moogle for 10k each. Memorial Cake After you collected 10 stamps you'll receive the Memorial Cake.